Galaxies Guardians/Dark Days
The first episodes of the series and the official prequel to the series. Volvuna is sent on a suicide mission against the Daleks as the Doctor arrives but can she save Kalossia? Galaxies Guardians Here is a link to the series: http://whoniversefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Galaxies_Guardians Story “Here is the device, you have to hold this button and then it will send the signal out identifying where the Daleks ship is and our missiles will do the rest of the work,” a Kalossian said as Volvuna (also a Kalossian) was holding a device. “I think I got it this time, can I play afterwards?” Volvuna asked looking hopefully up to her fellow purple otter. “You need to get out of your childish Mind, why are you the only one who won’t do it?” Sergeant Pelvin asked as Volvuna shrugged her soldiers looking up to the strong male Sergeant that often bossed her about. “I don’t know, maybe I am the only one who wants to have fun,” Volvuna tried as Pelvin nodded in disagreement. “Well you are the only one who was brave or stupid enough to want to go on this machine, remember that you have to keep your hand on the button and not let go, the Daleks will be able to trace the signal so find a good place to hide,” Pelvin ordered as he knew the fait that would meet the young and hopeful Kalossian in front of him. “I know it is a suicidal mission but we are all going to die one day,” Volvuna said as Pelvin quickly turned to face her. “A bit wiser there, maybe your other minds are getting through,” Pelvin pondered. “Can I just carry out the plan? I want to get back and have some fun,” Volvuna said trying to rush Pelvin. “If you are sure but I just want to say that I don’t hate you, I am one of your many brothers and sisters after all,” Pelvin chuckled thinking off all 22 of his brothers and sisters. “Well, you take your job a bit too seriously,” Volvuna said as Pelvin quickly scurried away on all fours. “You are going now, you have the button and now it is time to take action or those Daleks will be in sight of our planet within the next day so this is our only chance,” a Kalossian shouted as Volvuna took a deep breath as she looked at the Flyer Teleporter brand that was slapped on the side of the device that would take her to the Daleks ship, only one chance at it Volvuna reminded herself. “I’m ready but you need to get out some toys for when I get back,” Volvuna said as she got into the device. “Okay then, we will do so,” the Kalossian said quickly switching to Deception Mind as it said so. “You better not be lying,” Volvuna said like a child. “I’m definitely am not lying,” the Kalossian kept his face straight and their voice steady. “Okay then, see you when I get back and remember the toys,” Volvuna said as the Kalossian just nodded as he pulled a lever. Volvuna looked around her surroundings; she heard something hovering as it turned to face her. The eye full of hate and coldness as it spun around to face her. “KALOSSIAN DETECTED, IT HAS INFRILTRATED OUR BASE AND NOW WILL BE EXTERMINATED,” the Dalek shouted as Volvuna stepped back. “Please no,” Volvuna felt a tear in her eye “you can’t, stop being mean,” Volvuna shouted as she fell to the ground, beginning to hold the button. “Run,” a tall man said offering his hand as Volvuna grabbed it, they then began running as the Dalek had hesitated. “THE DOCTOR HAS BEEN DETECTED AND SO HAS A KALOSSIAN,” the Dalek shouted as Volvuna kept on running with the Doctor, still holding the button. “We have to go in here, you really shouldn’t be here,” the Doctor looked into Volvuna’s eyes, he had to go onto tip toes though as Volvuna was two and a half metres tall. “I need to be here, I get toys when I get back,” Volvuna wiped the tears from her eyes as the Doctor looked confused. “Why are you in Child Mind?” The Doctor asked. “It is the only Mind I know,” Volvuna snapped back, sounding very childish as the Doctor pulled them into a room as he looked at her hand. “My sonic can trace the signal and that means the Daleks can so let go of that button,” the Doctor ordered. “You cannot tell me what to do, you are not my species,” Volvuna shouted as the Doctor looked up trying to look into her eyes. “Okay then, maybe if you could get into Think Mind then you will realise the trouble we are in,” the Doctor said as Volvuna just shook her head. “I can’t, you never listen to me,” Volvuna banged her foot on the ground while on hind legs and crossed her arms. “We only just met and I have listened to you, now close your eyes,” the Doctor ordered. “I can’t trust a stranger,” Volvuna huffed as the Doctor rolled his eyes. “Just do it or you will die, now close your eyes,” the Doctor ordered as Volvuna looked taken aback as the Doctor raised his voice. “Fine,” Volvuna snapped back as she closed her eyes. “Now feel relaxed and just think of a white canvas, forget everything for now,” the Doctor ordered as he saw the Kalossian still holding the button as he knew that he was weaker than the Kalossian that stood over him. He heard something, very faint but definitely getting closer. “Okay,” Volvuna took some deep breaths as she closed everything off around her, nothing but whiteness in her mind. “Just think about think about Think Mind and imagine being more logical and wiser,” the Doctor pleaded hearing the sound getting closer with every moment they took. “SIGNAL HAS BEEN DETECTED,” they heard a Dalek shout as Volvuna was still doing the stages as she suddenly jolted. Volvuna felt her wit rise as she started to think of more things and came to several realizations about her life that had not come about before as Volvuna let go off the button. “Thank you, how do you feel?” The Doctor asked as Volvuna shook her head. “I was sent up here on a suicide mission,” Volvuna said in disbelief. “Well, Think Mind gives you the ability to think things in a new light,” the Doctor smiled as he saw the giant purple otter smile a little bit, the smiled immediately dropped. “I want the toys,” Volvuna huffed. “Your child will still creep through every now and then but it will decrease the more you use Think Mind, it is easy to switch between Minds,” the Doctor smiled as Volvuna nodded, understanding with her now increased IQ as she suddenly looked alarmed. “Don’t let the baddies hurt us, wait the Daleks are not far away from my planet, they could be reaching striking distance,” Volvuna looked very alarmed as they heard something go past the room they were in. “Very silent,” the Doctor whispered as the Dalek sped away as the Doctor got his sonic screwdriver out. “What is that?” Volvuna asked looking down towards the Doctor’s hands as the door opened. “The door locked when we shut it, oh you asked about my sonic screwdriver,” the Doctor grinned as Volvuna smiled as they checked both ways before going out. “Cool name, can I play with it?” Volvuna grinned looking to the device. “I hope that Child Mind starts to go, normally it would but you have been using it for so long it will not go and-,” the Doctor got stopped mid sentence as he saw a Dalek pointing to him. “THE DOCTOR HAS BEEN DETECTED, ALL DALEKS REPORT TO SECTOR 17,” the Dalek shouted as the Doctor crossed his arms, a grin spreading across his face. “Please do,” the Doctor grinned as they saw Daleks surrounding them. “THE DOCTOR IS BLUFFING, HIS CONFIDENCE IS A LIE AS SWEAT LEVELS HAVE INCREASED,” the Dalek shouted as the Doctor grabbed the device from Volvuna’s hand. “That is rule number 1 but that rule is being broken,” the Doctor quickly sonicked the device. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING? EXPLAIN,” a Dalek shouted. “Well the missiles are near and the moment I press this button the ship will explode and so will the main reactor but this button can only be pressed down by a living hand,” the Doctor knew that there was only one thing he could do. “YOU WILL DIE, THE SHIP WILL EXPLODE INSTANTLY AND IF YOU PRESS IT IN YOUR TARDIS THEN THAT WILL EXPLODE, THE DOCTOR WILL DIE,” the Dalek shouted. “THE DOCTOR WILL DIE,” they all screamed as the Doctor waved his sonic around as Volvuna saw her surroundings change, replaced with an interior of some ship. “But so will you are the last Daleks if I am correct,” the Doctor smiled as he saw the Daleks getting ready. “THE DOCTOR IS CORRECT, WE WILL SURVIVE,” the Daleks shouted. “The Time Lords have banned time travel and you are all scavengers so space travel is not possible, only I can travel in time,” the Doctor shouted as Volvuna looked through the monitor as she saw a hologram appear. “A hologram to the current companion of the TARDIS, just say where you currently live and the date from which you departed, I am probably not coming back so leave the TARDIS and let the old girl gain dust, make her forgotten and I wish only for the best in your life, no matter how long now goodbye,” the hologram Doctor flashed and then disappeared as she looked back to the monitor. “He can’t die, it is all my fault,” Volvuna had a tear roll down her cheek feeling her purple fur getting wetter. “THE DOCTOR WILL NOT KILL HIMSELF,” a Dalek shouted as it shot him followed by another as the Doctor began regenerating. “You are not going to win, this time I will kill the Daleks, we can go out together,” the Doctor shouted as he pressed the button as he got hit by another shot as his body hit the floor, dead and then the Dalek ship exploded. Volvuna looked shocked, all those tales about the Doctor and all he had done was now gone, the Doctor is dead. “I am dreaming, he can’t be dead he can’t,” Volvuna fell down to the ground, crying as she hit her feet on the ground and punched the walls as she looked up. “Destination and time of living is required,” a TARDIS hologram said as she saw herself. “Cool feature, planet Kalossia, city Kallith 2736,” Volvuna said as she knew that she could not tell anyone about the Doctor’s death, not yet. “You have landed, please leave,” the hologram of Volvuna demanded as Volvuna wiped the tears from her eyes and slowed her breath as she went outside. “How did you get a TARDIS?” Sergeant Pelvin asked with his jaw wide open. “Thanks for the suicide mission, I thought we were brother and sister,” Volvuna snapped. “I’m sorry but you were the one that volunteered so don’t put this on me, anything else you want to tell me?” Sergeant Pelvin asked. “Yes, get me some toys, you promised and you should never break a promise,” Volvuna grinned as she felt her Child Mind taking over as her grin soon disappeared as she remembered the events of the day. “Are you okay?” Sergeant Pelvin asked seeing her sad expression. “I am fine,” Volvuna lied as she looked back seeing the TARDIS being inspected by curious scientists as she saw them trying to get in and failing. She was going to her toys now but only one thought was playing over and over in her head. The Doctor is dead. Category:Stories featuring the Twelfth Doctor Category:Stories featuring Daleks